


In Her League

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Malia, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia heard everything the other students said behind her back.  But the one thing that always got to her was when people wondered why Kira was dating her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her League

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kira/Malia - sweet.

Malia heard everything the other students said behind her back.  They called her the sort of things the orderlies at Eichen House used to spit at her— _freak, animal, retard_ —but there were new ones, new words she didn’t understand.  People who wondered why her hair was so messy, why her shorts were so short, why she was failing math.

But the one thing that always got to her was when people wondered why Kira was dating her.

_“Yukimura is fucking hot, why would she waste her time with that weirdo?”_

_“Kira’s_ way _too nice to be with someone as rude as Malia Tate.”_

_“I wonder how Kira can stand her.”_

Malia was good at shrugging that kind of stuff of, letting it roll off her shoulders.  But it still hurt.

After algebra, she spotted Kira talking to a guy at her locker—a sophomore lacrosse player, someone completely out of Kira’s league.  Malia held back and listened.

“Let’s go see a movie sometime, just you and me.”

Kira fidgeted, packing her books.  “I have a girlfriend.  She takes me to movies.”

The guy crinkled his nose.  “You and Tate?  But she’s so…”

Malia waited for it— _loud, annoying, stupid._

“Sweet,” Kira said, voice icy.  “Sweet, gentle, kind, intelligent, strong, loyal.  Take your pick.”  She shut her locker door firmly, and the guy walked off, finally taking the hint.

Malia smiled and made her way down the hall towards Kira, her step full of confidence.


End file.
